


Marry Me?

by Tsu_Tsu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Curtidores SasuHina/BR, Cute, F/M, One Shot, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Romantic Comedy, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsu_Tsu/pseuds/Tsu_Tsu
Summary: Sasuke como um bom Uchiha fugia da tão temida palavra casamento. Mas como ele poderia fazer se o amor da sua vida estava subindo no altar com alguém que não era ele? Invadir o casamento é claro!
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 4





	Marry Me?

Ele não podia sequer acreditar naquilo.

Estava tão pasmo que foi obrigado a sentar em seu sofá de couro caríssimo para poder assimilar as informações que seu irmão havia dado a ele. Como ele podia sequer acreditar naquelas coisas mesmo que vinda de fonte confiável?

Então dizer que ele não estava esperando a noticia seria eufemismo, fazia um tempo que se preparava para aquilo... Ele sabia que ela se encheria dele e de como ele era frio, que se cansaria de esperar um pedido de casamento. Então não foi surpresa quando sua linda e maravilhosa namorada disse que queria algo mais e ele como o covarde que era apenas a dispensou dizendo que não fazia compromisso seria.

Grande mentira ele namorava e era completamente apaixonado por sua deusa desde os seus dezesseis anos quando a viu toda tímida na biblioteca da escola. Ele realmente esperava que depois do fora dele e dela sair de sua casa chorando fizesse ela compreender e voltar, mas ele estava enganado. Ele era um Uchiha e nunca admitiria que havia errado, mesmo pela mulher da vida dele.

A injustiça da situação era que agora parasse que ela ia se casar com outro, pronta para entrar na igreja com seu pai a levando até o altar para os braços do outro... Pelo que soube além da sua mãe e seu pai estar no casamento – obrigando pais que me apoiam – o melhor amigo dele ainda estaria lá vendo ela subir ao altar com aquele idiota lá sorrindo e esperando por ela linda e maravilhosa...

O idiota sortudo realmente a merecia...

Mas ele era Uchiha Sasuke e ele iria pegar sua morena de volta nem que seja a ultima coisa que ele faria!

Com a cabeça focada na sua linda garota e na mensagem e foto da igreja que Itachi havia mandado ele só pode fazer o que qualquer homem faria. Entrou em seu carro esporte e dirigiu acelerado para o endereço que seu irmão tinha mandando. Estava na hora dele tomar o que era dele de volta, nem que tivesse que ouvir sua mãe e condenar o orgulho Uchiha para pedir a morena em casamento.

Ele sabia bem o que a dona Mikoto achava do medo insano dos homens de sua vida sobre a palavra casório, mas que culpa ele tinha se estava no DNA? Ela não deveria apoiar o casamento que arruinaria a vida de seu filho mais novo!

Ele já estava quase chegando até o local, já podia ver os sinos e as pombas brancas da saída... Ele não suportaria saber que chegou tarde e perdeu para sempre a mulher que amava, para um idiota que ele poderia apostar que era terrorista. Ele sabia quando Ino apresentou o primo dela a eles que o mesmo estava de olho na sua morena, ele até disse a ela... Agora veja!

Não importa Sasuke foca no casamento que você tem que parar, não seja igual seu tio Madara e perca o amor da sua vida por ser um idiota carrancudo com alguma coisa enfiada na bunda. Você não quer ser ele, você quer ser como seu pai e sua mãe.

Na porta a única coisa que ele pode ouvir de dentro da igreja foi o padra dizer:

\- Se alguém tem algo a dizer contra este casamento, diga agora ou cale-se para sempre...

Ele não ia perder o ultimo minuto de chance que Kami-sama estava dando a ele de reaver a sua garota, o seu coração. Então com todas suas forças ele abriu a porta da igreja aos berros:

\- Eu tenho! Você não pode se casar com ele! – gritou o mesmo vendo sua mãe pela visão periférica começar a ficar vermelha como quem ia ter um treco depois – Eu te amo, você é a mulher da minha vida e a única que posso ver no meu futuro com nossas crianças, com os cabelos brancos sendo doce enquanto sou rabugento com nossos netos e bisnetos... Eu te amo Hinata Hyuuga e não posso deixar você se casar com um idiota porque você é o amor da minha vida e não tem e nem nunca vai existir outra como você na minha vida.

Então com meu surto de coragem me ajoelhei em frente a ela com o rosto ainda coberto pelo véu branco. Retirei aquela caixinha de anel que venho guardando a dois anos e me ajoelho na frente dela.

\- Case comigo, eu te darei a lua e as estrelas Hina... Eu serei o que desejar, pois eu te amo e nunca me perdoaria se tivesse perdido a ultima chance que tenho com a única pessoa pra mim apenas pela droga de orgulho... Então... Hinata Hyuuga você aceita se casar comigo?

Ele esperou sua doce perolada dizer sim e se jogar nele para poderem entrar em seu carro e fugir para o por do sol com ela viver seu felizes para sempre.

\- Sasuke – disse sua musa fazendo ele olhar para cima – Aqui.

Ele então olhou para o lado onde estava as madrinhas do casamento da parte do noivo e depois para a noiva apenas para garantir que não estava vendo coisas. Quando constatou que não ele se levantou correndo de onde estava no altar com toda a igreja o encarando pasma e com o melhor sorriso Uchiha ele disse:

\- Estão olhando o que nunca viu alguém se confundir não?

Sem graça ele foi até a Hinata certa e se ajoelhou na frente dela voltando a repetir o pedido recebendo um sim da sua Hime.

Depois disso o casamento continuou, ele acabou ganhando um tapa da mãe dele e parabéns do pai pela coragem... Já Itachi, bem... Sasuke estava feliz em ser filho único depois que sua mãe terminasse com a fuinha mentirosa.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, fiz pensando no concurso de Clichê não clichê do Curtidores da Sasuhina/br. Apesar de não estar participando fico de coração esta comedia.


End file.
